Delia (The Monkees)
Delia (Sharyn Hillyer) is the decoy distraction for the mobsters in the 1967 episode "Monkees on the Wheel" for the TV series "The Monkees". Delia first appears briefly at the beginning of the film wearing a grey leopard skin minidress with a black belt and white go go boots. She is walking across the casino floor as one of the extras, and was not necessarily suppose to be seen. In the episode, Micky Dolenz hits a lucky streak in Las Vegas by winning some at the slots and then letting it ride on the roulette table. However, the roulette table had been rigged for the Boss (David Astor) and Biggy (Pepper Davis) to win using the same numbers (red 16). When the Boss and Biggy attempt to try to retrieve the money, they call upon Delia to serve as a distraction, so they can get the money back. Biggy shows up at the Monkees hotel room posing as a maintenance man with a giant vacuum cleaner. Then Delia walked in the room dressed in a French Maid outfit with pink ruffles, and dark seemed stockings. The guys are easily distracted, and ask her if she is the maintenance man too. She responds, "Sure....don't you like the way I'm.....maintained?" As the four Monkees go to ask if they can help her clean up, Biggy loads up the vacuum cleaner with the bags of money. Delia provides this cover, while Biggy wheels the vacuum cleaner out of the apartment. Meanwhile, the roulette worker (Rip Taylor) finds the wire that allowed the wheel to land on 16 red so many times. He calls the police to go arrest the Monkees. When they show up to arrest them, they explain how this happened. The roulette worker gives them 24 hours to find the money before they press charges. As a result, the Monkees pose as a gang and does some investigation. The real gangsters feel threatened by the new gang showing up. The real gangsters force the Monkees to show them their method. Eventually, the bad guys are caught and the casino gets the money back. Delia shows up in the casino wearing the same leopard skin mini dress in several portions of the Monkees performing one of their songs. One of them is the very end, where Micky wins several attempts at the slots again. He hands Delia his hat containing the coins from the winning, and the two walk off together. It appears that Delia was not apprehended for her evil deeds in this episode, but this is a slapstick sort of TV series, and most of it never made much sense. It was more an opportunity to showcase music and perform comedy. Gallery screenshot_51593.jpg screenshot_51594.jpg screenshot_51595.jpg screenshot_51596.jpg screenshot_51597.jpg Sharyn Hillyer Monkees maid2.gif screenshot_51598.jpg screenshot_51599.jpg screenshot_51600.jpg screenshot_51601.jpg screenshot_51602.jpg screenshot_51603.jpg Sharyn Hillyer Monkees maid3.gif screenshot_51604.jpg screenshot_51605.jpg screenshot_51606.jpg screenshot_51607.jpg screenshot_51608.jpg screenshot_51609.jpg screenshot_51610.jpg screenshot_51611.jpg Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Maid Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Seamed Stockings Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Gang Member Category:Fate: Karma Houdini